Clary, Jace and a Small Competition
by fandomminion
Summary: Clary and Jace have a bet. Who can beat the other in combat? Clary gets Isabelle involved and everything turns to hell for Jace and his ego. Basically an excuse for fluff. I don't know if this is the appropriate rating. Tell me if I am wrong.


I don't own any of these characters just the plot unfortunately. This story is originally from Wattpad if it looks familiar.

* * *

Clary was walking down the Institute halls. A few things had happened the past few months and they were only good. Her Mum had finally let her stay at the Institute on one condition: No sleeping in Jace's room - well that was bound to be broken at some point... it already had been. Jocelyn and Luke had gone on their honeymoon at last. Clary's training had continued and recently she had even gone out with Izzy to the Pandemonium for a girls night shadow hunter style. Simon had become a Shadow Hunter himself, training regularly with Izzy and Alec.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard Izzy and Jace arguing, the angel knows what about. She crept closer trying to hear the yelling properly. She leant against the door frame and watched it play out.  
"Why do you keep on cooking. Everyone knows its bad, even you do?" He said, rubbing his had across his head.

"BECAUSE I ENJOY IT ASSHOLE!" Izzy replied, her fury obvious. To everyone except for Jace, of course, who completely ignored it.

"Can you name anyone apart from Simon who actually eats it? And he only eats it to be a good boyfriend." This only added to Isabelle's anger. Next to nothing could dig Jace out of this hole. As he moved closer he looked directly into his adopted sisters eyes.

Big mistake.

Izzy punched him right in the jaw. Then she grabbed her whip, caught Jace in it and flipped him over. He struggled for a few seconds before giving up, knowing that he couldn't get out of the hold. Isabelle moved closer, not realising how loose the whip became. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Jace knocked her legs out from beneath her and restrained her in one fluent motion. At this point Clary decided to but in before it escalated further.

She knocked on the wooden frame next to her. "Am I interrupting something?" The two fighting siblings looked her way straight away. The smile, the big cheese eating grin, gave her away.

Jace was the first to ask,"How long have you been there?"

"A couple of minutes" Clary replied easily.

"Really?" Jace asked, disbelievingly, asking for sympathy. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Sorry, but you deserved every second. You had it coming." The smirk still evident on her face.

"You left me defenceless? Against Isabelle?" Jace just kept asking, almost pleading. Isabelle staying quiet, watched the two bantering trying not to laugh.

"You are hardly defenceless. You are practically on top of Izzy. Besides if you think I should pay, then come and get me" With that, Clary ran off in the direction of the training room, knowing she needed every second of her advantage if she wanted a shot at beating Jace. Laughing silently, she got to the doors of the training room and pushed them open.

Jace sprung off Izzy and chased after Clary to get his revenge. He could see her small form running down the hall ahead of him. Even with his advanced skill set, he couldn't catch up. He knew Clary was getting better at an impressive rate, but his ego told him that he could still beat without breaking a sweat. If only he knew how wrong he was.

As Clary walked inside, she looked for somewhere to hide or attack from. Too late. Strong, muscled arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her up. Some where in the background Clary's phone rang. Oh well. It will definitely have to wait. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"So, payback huh? I personally think that revenge is a dish best served cold. What about you?" That devilish smirk was back. His ego was too big for his own good. And didn't she know it.

As he slowly put Clary down, she replied, "Well, I don't know but I think you should take your change while you still have it."

"So you think you can get me? Best Shadow Hunter of our age?" Jace said much too confidently.

"Nope. I know you and your strategy too well." Clary laughed playfully.

"You really think you can beat me? Honestly?" Jace said, as a complete joke. However, he did not get the answer he was expecting.

"Yes, I think I can. In fact, I challenge you to fight me, hand to hand or with weapons - your choice" Clary replied with a bit more sass in her voice than last time.

"Challenge accepted," Was there really any other answer. He realised too late that Clary was planning something. Possibly not in his favour. Scratch that, definitely not in his favour.

"Lets set a date. 3 days from now?" Clary asked. It gave her enough time to properly plan and get Izzy's help. If he accepted, it would be the perfect trap.

"Sure," Was the answer she got in return. Bringing their heads so close she could feel his breath, Jace continued to say, "But right now, there are other things I can think of that we can both do..." From there Jace took action instead of words. As he brought his lips down to hers, Clary melted into him. Their kiss, just like any other, was something special. Every time, Clary thought that she was tasting heaven. As the kiss deepened, they both lost track of where they were until the wooden doors opened to reveal Isabelle.

"Get a room!" Was the first thing to leave her lips. "You will regret attacking me Jace!" Was the second. It echoed across the room. Clary and Jace split apart, the former with a blush on her cheeks and the latter looking he like he had no regrets in the world.

Jace asked, "Want to come to my room?"

"Nope. But I would like Izzy to come to mine. You want to?" Clary retorted. She started walking towards the door, past Jace.

Isabelle looked pleased, "Sure thing. Just give me a minute." Isabelle walked up to Jace, punched him in the face and proceeded to follow Clary out of the room.

When both of the girls had left, Jace got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Please review. Honest and constructive criticism please. This is my first fanfic that has been edited more than once. There are going to be mistakes.

Thank you to those who told me that the formatting or coding had messed up.

Bye  
fandomminion


End file.
